Star From Darkness
by Star Sheep
Summary: Fourteen years after the famous disaster, the Paris Opera house is up and grand again and is inviting new members into the Ballet chorus. Christine’s daughter is shy yet unnaturally sprited and doesn’t know why, and her mother is hiding something from her
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new story obviously! I really hope you all like it and as always it means so much to me to review with feedback!

It's not that hard… really! I'll give you Erik cookies! XOXO always, Star Sheep

Star From Darkness

Chapter One

"Gabrielle de Changy! Daughter of Meg and Raoul de Changy" Mme. Giry cried with joy, calling off the list of girls who had made it to the Paris Opera House ballet chorus. She beamed down at her granddaughter.

The daughter of Meg and Raoul de Changy walked on stage with the other girls, her blond hair swaying back and forth over her leotard as she walked.

The Paris Opera House had been rebuilt, and with the help of their (once again) new patron the Viscount de Changy, the burned down ruin was once again fabulous and grand.

What had happened with the viscount and the former prima donna Christine Daae had been unknown, a mystery that no one dared to solve. Any mention of it and Raoul would become consumed with rage, so everyone accepted his new wife the chorus ballerina Meg Giry. Now their daughter was carrying on the tradition.

In a few weeks time, it would be fourteen years since the Paris Opera house had been lit aflame. The new generation of dancers and singers new little to nothing of the… history of the historic and grand building. They only new that a ghost called the Phantom had once dominated the building, but anything other than that was kept hushed by the elders of the theatre. Mme. Giry made sure of that. At any questions it would be "he is dead." And the conversation would end then and there.

The older mistress looked down at the list of names from the girls from tryouts that had been held just a few short hours ago. Several girls had been there, but most of them had been in the younger version of the chorus group. Meg Giry taught very young girls an extent about of dance and ballet, and the girls every so often would perform in normal Operas. They were called the corps de ballet de la juniors. Well, the girls had grown, and were now on Le Pointe and teenagers, and were eagerly ready to join the rest of the adults to become full time members of the Paris Opera House cast. This test determined if they would or not. She looked down at the paper of names written in her own neat cursive print and smiled.

One girl in the large group of young woman wasn't smiling. Her name was Etolee. Her long curly black hair swirled down her back and her arms were wrapped tightly around her. Even though it was early fall, she felt a strange nervous chill around her. She just wanted this little ceremony thing to end; she hated being around large groups of people. It mad her feel like everyone was starring at her. She got Closter phobic and felt like her world was caving in on her and she had trouble breathing. Her mother called them panic attacks, and Etolee got them often.

She didn't like ceremonies and she didn't like banquets and she hated being the center of attention but she loved ballet and dance so being the center of attention there was a non eventful thing. But after a day long lesson in choreography, (which she loved more than anything) she like to take a nice bath and curl up in her cozy night gown and read books. She was different, and she was teased. Her only friend but her best and loyal and kind friend was Gabrielle. That was all she needed. One very close wonderful friend and she had that so she was happy and content.

"Etolee, daughter of Christine Daae!" Mme. Giry cried out in delight. Etolee smiled and bounded onto the stage with the other ladies in excited merriment. Gabrielle clapped vigorously and smiled at her best friend and the two girls hugged.

"You don't have a last name?" Came the snide comment from Charley. Charley was named for her famous Aunt Carlotta. Now, even her Aunt had to admit her niece had no chance in the music business, but Carlotta was determined to have her precious niece be the prima ballerina, but she wasn't even that much of a dancer, she was quite horrible. The only reason she was accepted was form the threats from la Carlotta.

"No," Etolee said still bouncing up and down with her friend at the acceptance to the Paris Opera house.

"Don't you go by your father's last name? Oh right, I forgot you don't have a father!"

"Of course I do," she said, her tone getting dry. "I just don't know who he is." with that, the twenty new members of the corps de ballet ran off in their pink tights and puffy white tutus to celebrate the momentous occasion.

Later that evening, Christine Daae was helping her daughter prepare for her first night at the Paris Opera House. She unpacked her clothes into the chest of drawers and put some fresh flowers into a long forgotten vase.

"You know sweetheart if you need me I am just down the hall. You know I am one of the dance instructors along with Meg."

"I know mama. I like that you are here with me though." Christine smiled at the girl and sat down behind her to braid her long curled black hair for the night.

"Mama?"

"Yes little star?" Etolee sighed at the meaning of her name that her mother called her often by. Etolee meant 'star.'

"You were a singer, why are you teaching dance? That was not your strength."

"Actually, I was a dancer much more than a singer. I had my few hours of fame and then it was gone when this place was burned to the ground. I don't really care. Yes I love singing and performing but I stopped."

"Why?" Etolee asked turning to her mother when her hair was finished.

"Something much more important came into my life; you. I was a young naïve child then; easily manipulated and confused. Things were hard for quite some time. I've grown up a lot since then Etolee, and I won't make some of the same mistake's I did then. Now, enough of this foolish conversation. It's bed time. Good night sweet one."

"Good night mama." Christine turned off the lamp, and shut the door behind her.

"When are you going to tell her?" Christine jumped a foot at the voice of Mme. Giry who had been standing right outside the door.

"I have told her all she needs to know. You know I am here to protect her, nothing more."

"Alright, it's your option." Mme. Giry walked away from Christine leaving her to her thoughts.

"He's dead, he's dead he's dead. He has to be dead." She said out loud as she walked to her room. As she shut the door behind her, she groaned as she realized this had been her old dressing room. She sighed and walked over to the wood mirror. She ran her fingers over the cool wood and stared at the glass.

"If you're there, if you're listening, listen close. Don't come anywhere near me. Don't get anywhere near any one. I have gotten my life together, and I don't want you harming my family or me. Stay away Erik stay away."

Christine slipped under the covers of the bed and fell into a restless sleep. She never saw the shadow move slow and sad behind the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomsangel102, Silent Remedy and dead littlegirl13: thanks so much for taking the time to review! It means so much for me! You all get Erik cookies! I'll go and make some!

Erik: I'm on a cookie? Whatever works I guess….. (walks off with confused look on his face)

Everyone review and I really hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Etolee reached the stage huffing for air to her lungs. She was very late. She walked timidly through the stage of people; younger and older dancers and adults. She walked passed Calla, the new prima donna. If it was possible, she was worse and nastier then Carlotta. Carlotta had been a snoot and a little monster, but she didn't really bother too many people; some but not everyone. Calla was different.

Calla thought it was her purpose to make everyone feel like they were dirt. She felt it her purpose to make the young girls cry in shame and for even the up-most men of importance to go red in the face with malicious lies.

After she slowly passed the practicing Calla, she moved swiftly and quickly to the ballet area. Oh no, Mme. Giry was teaching this rehearsal! Etolee moved quickly to her place for warm-ups before choreograph began for the new opera.

"Etolee, come here please." Mme. Giry beckoned the girl. Etolee sighed, Charley snickered, and Gabrielle gave her a sympathetic glance. Mme. Giry led the girl behind the near by curtains to speak with her without anyone's curious glances.

"Did you put make-up on your scar my dear?" the girl nodded with a confused look on her face. "Let me see." She touched the girls cheek and turned it sideways to the left, looking at the right side of her face. "Your mother has told you how you got that mark?"

"During birth." She answered quietly. Mme. Giry nodded. That wasn't the truth, and she new that. If Christine didn't want her daughter to know the truth, so be it. She wouldn't betray her trust.

From birth, Etolee had had a horrible thick red and white lined scar down the sideline outlining her face. It was easily covered with powdered cover up; like it was today.

"Now my dear," Mme. Giry said getting very serious. "Why are you so late? You know this can't happen or you will be asked to leave if this continues." Etolee nodded with her head down in shame. "Well?" Said Mme. Giry, her voice rising.

"Mama wasn't feeling well. I had to stay with her till she felt better. She didn't have a fever, but she looked terrible. She looked like she had seen a ghost. I had to stay with her. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

She said all this in a fast quiet monotone. Her eyes kept darting around her like she was scared about something. Mme. Giry realized how much she had frightened the girl.

"It's all right. I won't punish you this time. I do not blame you for being a good daughter. I admire that actually. But I will have a talk with your mother. She has to realize she can't have her almost fourteen-year-old daughter looking after her whenever she feels ill. You have told me this happens often."

"Yes Mme. Giry, it does."

"Your mother has to stop having these little fright fests and get on with her life. She has had some hard things happen to her, but she must get over them!" Etolee cocked an eyebrow.

"What things? Mama refuses to tell me anything! What do you know?" every so often the girl's shyness would melt. She wasn't shy most of the time. Most of the time she was actually quite outspoken and had a bit of an attitude on her; an attitude that often times got her trouble. She only got quiet when she was in large groups or ceremonies or parties. Other than that, she was a very outspoken little girl.

"Never mind. Get your Pointe shoes and grab your music for the singing section of practice today and then we shall begin." Etolee clasped her hands over her mouth.

"You forgot your things didn't you?" She nodded her head. "You better run, your room is on the other side of the theater. You better fly like the wind." She did. She ran so fast Mme. Giry could have sworn she had never seen the girl run past her.

"Etolee! You're going the wrong…. Way." To late. She should've taken the rout across the stage and to the left. But wait. There was another way, the way she had taken.

She had instead gone around backstage and u-turned around. Clever girl, that way was much faster. But how had she known of it? She had only seen the theater once! The child had an amazing memory.

"You're just like your father…" Mme. Giry said to no one but herself.

"What?" said a breathless voice from behind her, startling her. Etolee had gone the opposite way backstage and around, another shortcut ending up right behind Mme. Giry. The girl was breathing hard.

"You didn't have to run child." The instructor said trying to stifle a laugh. Etolee looked at her with her head turned sideways in confusion, an annoyed look on her face. She was still trying to catch her breath.

"You…. told…. me…. to…run. I…did." Mme. Giry sighed as she led the girl on stage towards the others

"What'd she DO to you?" Gabrielle whispered into her best friends ear as they practiced frappes at the barre. She emphasized the word 'do.'

"Tell you later at supper." Etolee answered as the exercise continued. Her friend just nodded in agreement.

"Can we eat on the roof? Papa says it's beautiful up there at night!" Etolee shrugged and smiled.

"If you really want to, alright."

"Why are you being so quiet today Etolee?"

"Because we're going to be…"

"Girls! You can chat later on your time. Now you are on my time, do not waste it!"

"Yelled at…" Etolee finished. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"You! The girl with no father, come here now!" She snapped her fingers on 'now.' Etolee shut her eyes and tilted her head back to prepare for the verbal thrashing that would come from the prima donna at any moment.


	3. Chapter 3

This was meant to be added on to the last chapter but my plans were changed….review!

Once again, I own nothing and thank you again to all those who have reviewed!

Chapter 4

With deep regret and a heavy sigh, she walked to the woman.

"You are disturbing my concentration with your chatter! Who else was talking to you! Who, who, who?" Etolee's chest filled with air and anger. She had anger problems and they bothered her, but she couldn't seem to control it.

"No one." She said stiffly her jaw set. " I was the only one talking."

"Ah, you were talking to yourself then?" Everyone around laughed at Etolee, except for Mme. Giry and Gabrielle. "Where you talking to the Opera Ghost perhaps?" the room exploded with laughter again at her. Etolee's face got flushed with fury.

"The who, what?" she asked in complete confusion. The room laughed again. Calla stepped forward with an evil smile on her face and looked down into Etolee's dark eyes. Etolee fixed her with a gaze equally, if even more so imposing.

"They say a ghost of the man who was once the Phantom of the Opera still resides here in the theater. After he died he left his underground home and rose to the surface. They say he walks here and there, a shadow and mist. He looks like white mist, and then his cloak spins as he fixes you with his glair. He haunts box five you know. He kills those who disturbed him, and anyone with a grand voice is sure to be taken from this very theater by him to sing to his lonely soul. Anyone with talent it is rumored is in danger of being kidnapped."

"You don't have to worry then." Etolee said crossing her arms across her chest. The room gasped in shock.

"Why you insolent little brat!" Yelled Calla advancing on the girl, anger and a look to kill in her eyes. Calla lifted her arm into the air to strike Etolee. "You need a father to punish you, but you're mother was too busy sleeping around you have no idea who he is!" Etolee lunged and grabbed the diva's arm and twisted it behind her back nearly breaking it causing the screaming woman to fall to the floor. Etolee twisted her arm tighter.

"Don you ever EVER insult my mother again you understand me! And don't even think about coming NEAR me again. I am not a little mouse that can be insulted. If you insult Christine Daae EVER again…!"

"That's enough," said a calm but firm voice behind Etolee. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Let her go. Calla, you had no right to say those things. Etolee, let's go." Etolee let the woman go who sunk to the floor grabbing her arm, and Etolee turned to the person behind her.

"Monsieur de Changy." Etolee put her arms around herself in a sudden cold. Raoul took off his jacket and placed it on the shivering girl who suddenly looked very pale and sick.

"It's Uncle Raoul to you Etolee. Gabrielle, come here." Gabrielle listening to her father and ran straight over. "Gabrielle, I need you to lean us back to Aunt Christine's room. You're mother is there as well." He said to his daughter. Gabrielle nodded and led the way as Raoul kept an arm around his niece. Raoul and Meg had been named her godparents, and Christine as Gabrielle's.

"Here it is papa." Said Gabrielle at a door.

"Thank you angel." Raoul replied. His daughter opened the door and led them inside.

"Gabriell, Etolee! What are you doing here?" Meg asked. Christine got up from the bed and walked to her daughter and took her in her arms and walked her over to the bed.

"Thank you. Raoul, what happened?" he walked over to the bed and leaded down on the floor and placed a hand on Etolee's. Etolee took his hand in hers and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"It was Calla. She was out of line. She almost attacked Etolee, and she responded and nearly broke her arm." Chrisitne gasped at the news and eld her child closer to her. .

"She said you did things…. Horrible things mama!"

"She did Aunt Chrisitne. She said nasty things. Etolee was in her right."

"Gabrielle." Said Meg putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, silently saying for her to stay out of it.

"That doesn't give you the right to attack people sweetie!" Christine said taking Etolee's chin in her hand and turning her to face her. "Just because…" she sighed and started over, her voice more calm. "Just because you think people have wronged you, doesn't give you the right for you to kill them."

"I didn't kill her!" Etolee said standing up suddenly. "I never even thought about killing her! I would never kill anyone!"

"People sometimes say that and thing's turn out differently." Said Christine, her voice staying calm but growing firmer. "You have too many violent tendencies and it has to stop! If you keep this up one day you'll take things to far!"

"You think I am capable of murder?" Etolee screamed at her mother. " Do you? Tell me the truth!" Chrisitne closed her eyes, and when she opened them and looked at her angry daughter, shinning tears were in her eyes.

"You want to kill me right now Ettie." Christine said using her nickname. "I can see it in your eyes. If you keep getting these emotions you'll end up like…"

"My father? You say I'll end up like him all the time but I don't even know whom you're taking about! I have no idea who he is!"

"And I pray every night it stays that way." Christine said looking at the floor. With one final look at her mother, Etolee ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm with her…" Gabrielle said jutting her thumb at the door and walked out of the room as well to follow her friend.

Chrisitne broke down into violent sobs. Meg took her best friend into her arms and held her patting her back and muttering soothing words to calm her.

"This is a disaster!" Christine sobbed. "I knew we should never have come here!"

"You can't hide this forever Christine." Raoul said gently from the chair at the desk next to the bed.

"Raoul's right Christine." Meg replied consenting to her husband's words. "You are gringo to have to tell her someday who her father is."

"But he's dead! He has to be!" said Chrisitne sitting up and drying her tears.

"You don't know that." Raoul said calmly. "You know what he's capable of. He could be alive for all we know. for all we know he may be right behind that mirror listening to every word we say."

Christine looked at her two friends. She got off the bed and Raoul stood up and took Meg into his arms and kissed her cheek. Christine walked slowly to the mirror and opened the secret door. There was nothing. Chrisitne let out a long breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her breath stopped again as she looked at the ground.

There was a rose. A beautiful single red rose in full bloom, new and alive with a black silk ribbon on it. And a note right by it.

Christine gulped and picked up the rose and paper in her hands and turned to her friends who and clung to each other tighter and were very white.

"He's here." Meg said in none but a whisper. Chrisitne dropped the rose from her grasp and held the note away from her, her hand and body shaking and a cold as ice feeling rushing over her.

"Inside my mind…." Chrisitne sang in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! YEAH! Thanks again so so so much to those who have reviewed! It means so so so so much to me!

Cookies to **Voldivoice,** **LittleLottie1991** (my favorite reviewer!) and **Silent Remedy** thanks so much you guys!

I own nothing

Chapter 4

"Etolee! Etolle! Etolee please wait! Etoleee why do you run so fast? I can't see you! How well do you know this theater?" Gabrielle called after her friend. Even though she called to her, Etolee didn't stop. She just kept climbing up the stairs of the Opera house. Gabrielle heard a door slam a few floors above.

"Ah, to the roof. That works." Gabrielle told herself. She sighed and caught her breath, and claimed a few more flight of steps. When she opened the door, her friend was leaning against a huge gargoyle statue, just looking off into the setting sun.

"I don't want to talk." Was all Etolee said. Her long black hair was blowing in the breeze, her look long and distant. Her friend nodded and sat down on the ground of the rooftop. There was a long silence between the two girls.

"You're father's right. It is beautiful up here. I can see the whole city." Her voice was an eerie monotone. "I wish I knew my father." Gabrielle sighed and stood up. Her toe Pointe shoes were still on and her tutu waved in the wind and her blond hair tousled and turned as she walked to her friend.

"There must be a reason why you're mother won't tell you anything." Etolee pushed herself away from the statue and walked around the roof.

"I know, I know! Do you think I was to horrible?"

"You really looked…I don't know, evil I guess. I have never seen you like that. It was scary Etolee."

"I know. It only happens every so often, and I have no clue where it comes from! And then, the fact that I'm only shy at social events, I mean… I don't get it! It's like I have two personalities! And mama says I get it from my father… I don't even know who he is! I know mama means well, it's just…. I wish I could just see his face. Mama says I have his eyes."

"You have very unique eyes. If you have your father's eyes, it shouldn't be too hard to find him. They're almost black, yet brown, with a bit of almost gold in them. They shine when you are stage Etolee. You have no reason to be shy you are amazing! I don't know why you hide. Remember, your father isn't the one who raised you, it was your mother. You have to give her credit for what she's done."

"I know, I just wish I had that other half. There is so much that's different from me and mama, I want to see the person who made me different; that's all. Do you think he'd mind my scare?"

"it's honestly not that bad Etolee. If your father is diecent at all, it would be invisible to him. You can't even tell you have it! Even with no make-up it's not that noticeable." You caould be like the Phantom of the Opera…"

"Who is this person anyway?"

"He used to haunt this place. He lived behind a mirror, or at least that's what mama said to me. He was a musical genius, but was deformed and therefore was forced to live a life of solitude. There was a rumor he kidnapped one of the prima donna's because he loved her voice so much, but she didn't love him back. They say he died of a broken heart. Nonsense if you ask me, no, he's still alive." Etolee nodded.

"Mam said he was called by few the Angel of music." Gabrielle said lowering her voice.

"An angel of music?" Etolee asked.

"Yes. He knew all things."

"He was a genius?"

"Yes…"

"I will search till I find him. Mama said my father once worked and lived here, maybe the Phantom knows who my father is. I will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter… review… I own nothing. Remember… you review you get erik cookies! Happy happy.

Dedicated to My plaque maker. You know who you are you. I love you.

Chapter 5

Erik's Point of View

I was watching from my usual hideout; box five. It's dark up there during the day, a perfect hiding place. The new ballet girls came in today, and as usual I see if any more talent has graced this place. The Paris Opera house is lacking some of that at the moment.

The prima donna is worse than before! If that is possible. But then there had been Christine… Christine! How could I forget? She was back! My heart fluttered when I heard her voice in the old dressing room. But what she had said… her cold voice filled me like the bitterness of a graveyard.

_'Stay away from me… away from my family…'_ the words hit me as easily as if she had slapped my deformed face. She was older, so much older then before. It made me love her even more. But I was her angel! I gave her voice its wings! I know I have done wrong, but must I repay my mistakes for the rest of my bitter existence? I don't know now how I hang on through the days. I honestly cant see how I have lasted this long.

She had had no wedding ring on, I guess after she told the Viscount what we had done he kicked her onto the streets. Ironic; that's the way things seem to be now, just ironic, as if nothing really has a point that it just happens. That what the way it had been with Christine, it had just happened. I hadn't seen her since.

She never really had wanted to leave with the Viscount. She told me she would grow to love him. I never believed. She wanted a taste of happiness before it was washed away completely. I couldn't blame her. I never blamed her for anything. Most of it was caused by me; the burning of this place, almost killing the Viscount, hypnotizing Christine, The Phantom of the Opera, it had all been me. Christine had been an unfortunate victim, but I still loved her. I always have and I always will. Until I die.

I can't show myself again. I can't be the Opera Ghost anymore. I have simple become a fable, a myth. That is the way it must stay. To the world, I must be dead. But this girl, this dark haired girl of the new ballet, she did not know of me. She is trying to take a stand with Calla, what a big mistake. A foolish girl.

She has no father? How unfortunate. A daughter needs her father. Who should know better then myself? I saw what happened to Christine. I wouldn't want to see that happen to another young woman. I have seen this girl perform she has potential.

Calla said something, what I could not tell but the girl responded. She nearly broke the woman's arm! Calla was much larger then she! The girl had spirit, and she had strength, but that would not save her from Calla's wrath.

Ah, the fop steps in to save the day, how enchanting. The point of me being here is gone. I thought I might see Christine. I just want to see her again. I want to see her happy. When I saw her she looked as if she had been sick for so long, like she cried herself to sleep every night. I just wanted to see her smile again. I guess she stopped smiling after she left. Now she was back and as I would find that night, she cried and she cried often….

That was Christine's and my world now, tears….


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile…. Please review!

I love all my reviews! **Dead Little Girl, LittleLotte, Phantom Lover, Eternal Rose, and Remedy** YOU ARE MY LIFE SAVIORS! You get MORE Erik cookies (and now the long awaited Erik dialogue)

Erik: Why would anyone want to eat my face? It's not a pretty face… FINE take a bite out of it… rub it in!

Me: I love your face Erik… I wouldn't have it any other way…

Erik: …..Why?

Me: Men… you're all helpless

I own nothing

Chapter 6

Christine's Point Of View

_Miss Daae _

_May I be the first to welcome you back? Yes, I can almost see your face growing pale when you see this… but after that dramatic speech you made last night, why would you be frightened of a ghost who seems to haunt you? _

_I want to stay away Christine, but I can't. The mere thought of you returning has kept me alive these past many years. I wish it hadn't but love does these things to people._

_I have changed, as well as you. You are a strong woman now and I can't manipulate you now. You WILL NOT allow yourself to be manipulated. I have changed as well. I seek not to control you, but to love you, and I will never stop. Never. I can't stay away. Our paths will cross again. _

_There will never be a day when I don't think of you,_

_Erik_

I couldn't take my eyes away from the note, no matter what I did. I sat up to hack another cough, which took my breath away and made my head spin. Mme. Giry said I had gotten the fall flu, but from who or what I did not know. Though I was far from being any type of doctor, I was sick. Mme. Giry had given me medication and said I would get better, and I trusted her. I already was feeling better than I had that morning.

Erik really had changed. He was less murderous and more debonair. I would have to accept this new Erik… no I wouldn't! I want nothing to do with him. I don't care that he's changed! But just to see his face again… no! He destroyed me! But he's Etolee's father!

Thirteen years. It had taken me thirteen years to admit that to myself. I laid my head back onto the pillow on my small bed as another cough tugged at my vocal cords. By breath came out ragged from exhausting my throat.

The note was still clutched in my hand. I couldn't seem to let it go. He was a part of Etolee, so he was a part of me know, through and through, no matter how much I hated him.

Yes, I hate him. But yet I love him. I don't know weather I want to tie a noose around his neck or kiss him. Is it possible to do both? He made me and destroyed me. The conflicting emotions have been through my head and heart since the day I first laid eyes on my daughter.

When she was born, she had been, and still is naturally pale. Make-up is the only thing that keeps her from looking like a corpse. The area surrounding her eyes had always been red shot; as if she had been crying. Again, make-up saved her. That horrid line down the side of her face has caused her murder though. It gets dry and itchy in the summer and frost bit in the winter. And her constant itching at it makes it even redder that it already is. Cover up can make it all of it disappear.

Her dark hair clashed with her pale features, and so did her amazing eyes; Erik's eyes. Her eyes held life and secrets and a girl and person wanting to burst free and sing. That's what she wants to do more than anything, sing. With Erik's genes, who wouldn't be able to naturally sing like an angel? No one knows she has this hidden talent, no one can. I'm not sure why I forbade her to sing.

She was singing before she could talk, and that didn't take long. She cried… a lot. As an infant, she suffered from a disease some infants go through that makes them unable to sleep. Mme. Giry told me about it. Oh how my child suffered, and how my ears suffered. Etolee learned the schedule of being awake and when to go to sleep fast. She somehow knew she was supposed to sleep. When she couldn't, her face would get this focused look and she would sit there trying to go to sleep. After while, she would get frustrated and scream her lungs out. Her cries however where not that of a normal child, they had a more music quality to them and thus Erik's characteristics came to her…. And they never went away.

Now I was here, back at the place I had sworn I would never return. If it wasn't for Raoul and Meg convincing me to return I would never have. Raoul's statements made more sense to me. He said, "Christine, the Opera House is a part of her. You can't deprive it of her. It's in her too strong. She's too much like him…" and I agreed with him.

Raoul and Meg helped me raise Etolee, and if it wasn't for them (again) I think Etolee and I would have lost our minds by the time she was five. By the age of four, she had more strength and confidence and more sense of real and fake than I ever will and would have. She raised me, and I learned everything about life from a four year old. She taught me about love, she taught me sadness, she taught me anguish (mostly anguish)

There were times when we would get into heated arguments, and Raoul would take her for the day. She loved Uncle Raoul. He had dealt with Erik's anger, and knew how to make her content. He helped make the basement his house (Meg, Raoul Etolee, Gabrielle Mme. Giry and I had all lived together after the night this place burned down) a playing place for his two favorite girls as he called them. By the time the two girls were six, Gabrielle had a place in the basement to play with dolls, and Etolee had a place to compose music.

Meg spoiled both of them. She loved them… she just LOVED them! She loved them both. Gabrielle was more like myself, Etolee…. Wasn't like anyone. How we all managed to raise two wonderful girls under the De Changy roof all together I will never know.

Meg understood that Raoul and I were about to be married, and she felt no jealousy. Raoul loved her so much. I don't know how the romance did unfold, because honestly I never saw anything. Meg's sneaky and Raoul can keep a secret like anything. Right after I had Etolee, they were married, and Gabrielle wasn't far behind. We all became a family; a family with no secrets, with no judgments and no hate. We were just… a family. We love each other more than anyone could imagine, and things were perfect in my life for once. I thought I could have a happy ending.

No. I had to come back here. The girls were amazing dancers, and Meg insisted we go back for them to learn what they needed to know. they leanred fast, and know they're in the up coming opera.

My eyes shut again. I had gotten the message that morning what the new opera was to be… Hannibal. My god it was starting again! Everything was starting again! It couldn't end with me! Time was playing its evil games with me. My daughter was going to be in the ballet chorus just like I had. What next? What was next!

I had weakened myself with thoughts beyond repair. I had to rest, I had to sleep and wake up from this nightmare that still haunted me.

I could feel myself slipping in unconsciousness. I felt my eyes closing and I felt my head turning to the side instinctively. My vision blurred and my breathing changed. I could swear that I felt a hand on my shoulder and soft words lure me to sleep, and I swear I could hear the words, but I was almost asleep and was delusional so who knows? But I had sworn I heard a song.

" 'Angel I hear you… speak… I'll listen, stay by my side, and guide me. Angel my soul was weak… forgive me, enter at last master…' "

I heard, and then I fell asleep…..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I wrote this RIGHT after I wrote the last one…. So obviously no one has reviewed yet. That's why there are no names. Maybe by the time I have finished this someone will have reviewed… and if you did I LOVE you! I will give you credit in the next chapter!

Chapter 7

Etolee's Point Of View

I tiptoed through the dressing room where my mother laid motionless and I prayed she would stay that way. The last thing I needed was her finding me sneaking around. I wasn't sneaking, Gabrielle sneaked…. I on the other hand investigate… in areas I wasn't necessarily supposed to be investigating through.

All right… Gabrielle said that a mirror on this side of the theater would open. There are only so many dressing rooms on this side of the theater! But, I was trusting Gabrielle's word and advise… and that alone is dangerous. Mama's sick, so this would be the best time to go hunting for ghosts… Opera ghosts that is.

Ghosts talk, so why wouldn't this one be able to tell me about my father? Ghosts see everything too, so he should know who my father is. There is no telling what I could learn from him! If he wasn't a ghost, then I was in trouble. I was risking trespassing… oh well I had done it before!

I touched the mirror in my hands and scooted it from the left… ah ha! Gabrielle was right! The mirror opened. I stepped through to the other side. Uncle Raoul's old pants and loose undershirt fit me well. I was hunting for a ghost! I wasn't about to go in one mf my dresses. His old boots fit me perfectly too. The shirt moved as I turned to shut the mirror. The shirt was tucked in at my waist and was loose at the arm, but it was comfortable. I had washed my face of make-up beforehand. I hated the feeling of the cover up on my face. My face shone pale and by eyes appeared red and blotched, but I was content. The scar showed visibly and my dark curls hang around me as I walked.

The lights and torches led my way and the excitement in me grew. Someone had been her lately! I could feel it! The area pulsed with life, I just knew it! Someone was down here. My curiosity was turning to fear as I continued down. I had to be below ground level by now… how far would I have to go? A sense of forbidding haunted me like I shouldn't be there.

When I reached the lake however, I did not hesitate to pass it. I jumped in and swam as hard as I could. I ducked under the water and pushed myself forward. I could feel the curls come out of my hair. Curlers were put in my hair every night to keep the locks in. I had thick hair and I had some natural curl, mama just liked to enhance it.

The water was freezing! I hoped I wouldn't have to go far. I know it had to end at some point and propelled myself forward as hard as I could. I didn't have to wait too much longer. I saw a gate and a curtain. I took a deep breath and swam under them as hard as I could. I surfaced after I went under them, and I saw the most incredible place.

Candles were everywhere! Red and black cushions and things were everywhere! Gold glistened in the candlelight and the most beautiful drawings I had ever seen were off to the far side. I didn't look at them though because my eyes were drawn to the most gorgeous organ I had ever seen.

This place was like a dream, a hidden and forbidden place. A swan bed with red sheets was off to my right and a black curtain was hung above it. How could this all be here? Did someone live here? Someone had to. I had found it! I had found the Phantoms lair.

I was happy, yet I felt like I should be running in the other direction. I tried to fight the urge to touch the organ… it didn't work. I ran my fingers over the grand design.

"Who are you and why do you disturb me in my home?" I heard thundered around me. I jumped startled and fell to the ground shacking at the booming voice and cuddled into a little ball on the ground shacking and whimpering. But I doubt that could save me. …..

Erik's Point Of View

I watched her enter my domain. I watched her look around, and I saw her want to play the organ resting near the back of my home. This girl was an intruder! How did she get down here? What right does this child have to come in here like this?

"Who are you and why do you disturb me in my home?" I bellowed my anger flaring. The girl screamed and fell to the floor in a heap whimpering, her breathing trembling and her body shacking at my wrath.

"P-P-Pa-please! D-Don't ki-kill mmm-m-e!" she begged her voice quivering. I wanted to laugh at her innocence. She was like a pathetic puppy.

"You have not answered my question child! Answer me!" I boomed into the emptiness. She curled up tighter into herself, her dark hair falling around her as her body kept shaking. Had she swam across the lake? She was drenched! I couldn't believe this girls persistence! This child was unbelievable!

"I-I se-se-seek…" she stuttered.

"You swim across a freezing cold lake and do not falter yet you hear a voice and you drop into darkness and loose your capability to speak? No! ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I bellowed at the terrified girl.

"ISeekThePhantomOfTheOpera!" she screamed in a terrified voice at incredible speed. She started to sit up, her fear dieing. She didn't know where my voice was coming from. She looked around herself aimlessly. "Some call him the angel of Music…. Some the Opera Ghost…"

I wanted to kill her for her stupidity and curiosity. How dare she bring up these memories? How DARE she come here to my home and trespass on my property and say such things to me! How dare she? I wanted to kill her… somehow let this stupid girl know what my life had been like. No… if she wanted the Phantom… she would get a Phantom. I walked out of the shadows to her; I slipped on my mask as I did so.

"Why do you seek him? To make his life more horrible than it already was? A dare maybe from one of the ballet rats? Your own stupidity…?" she turned and faced me.

"You are not a ghost sir." She said timidly.

"What makes you assume I am the ghost you seek?" she shrugged at me and I turned away from her, my Persian robe tailing behind me.

"I just know…." she said in a small voice. I turned back to her. This girl was different. There was just something different about her and I couldn't put my finger on it. I watched her for a long time and she never moved. She just sat there. The candlelight flickered over her back. I saw for the first time she was dressed like a man. Boy's shirt, boy's pants and boy's boots. Her long black hair was moved to one side over her shoulder.

"Stand up in the light." I said gruffly. "I want to see you properly." She stood up and faced me, her face in the light of the candles. Her face was pale, and the area around her eyes was red. She had a nasty scar on the right side of her face on the curves of the side of her face.

"Stop looking at my scar…. I don't like it." I laughed. This pathetic child… if she only knew.

"You have problems with THAT? How would you like to have this?" I ripped off my mask to show her the beast that I was. I expected her to scream, run something. She did nothing. I NEVER willingly showed someone my face, only when I was forced, which has happened one more than one occasion. Now this child is just looking at me like a normal person would! She had some nerve, oh she had some nerve!

"WELL!" I bellowed. "Look at me! You have no idea what I suffered! You've found the Phantom of the Opera! Feast your eyes upon the hideousness!" she crossed her arms over her chest and bent her head sideways.

"I see a man… nothing more. I see no Phantom, I see no ghost. I came to find out who my father is, and instead I found a mad man." She turned to walk away from me, and I quickly replaced my mask over my face. With her hand on her hips she began to walk away.

"I will not deny that I am mad…"

"You're a genius as well. A musical genius and inventor and composer. A magician…"

"Who told you that?" I asked as she turned at face me again, her hands still on her curved hips. The light cast a shadow over her that made her look more imposing than I felt comfortable with.

"Meg Giry's daughter. My friend. I believe her." I stared at her for several long moments. Her face never changed.

"Why would I know who your father is?" I asked. I was getting annoyed. I like this girl. I hadn't killed her yet and I was having a normal conversation with her! I felt like I should kill her, like I had done before. But, I had told my Christine I was a changed man, and I would stick to it no matter what. I was out of character… and I didn't like it. I was talking; I wasn't hurting her or harming her. I thought she was a good girl… and that made me even more furious than ever. "How should I know?" I screamed at her.

"I thought you might know…"

"You thought wrong you stupid girl!" I spat at her.

"There is no need to call me stupid when I am the one who can control their emotions…" I ran to her and shook her by the shoulders.

"You will leave now and if you ever tell anyone what you have seen I will kill you."

"Chrisitne Daae would never allow that." I grew pale and my breath grew fast at the mention of the name. I wanted to throw her aside till she slammed into the floor.

"WHAT DOES CHRISITNE DAAE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!" I bellowed at her. This child was beyond my boiling point; she was beyond my tolerance level.

"She's my mother…" I froze. No. She couldn't be! Christine's child? THIS was her girl? I never knew Christine had a child. I never knew she was pregnant with the fop's child. Now this girl was the last evidence and proof that I needed to know that Christine had never even come close to loving me.

"Get out of here… now. GET OIUT OF HERE! NOW!" she ran away from me and jumped into the lake and never looked back. I'm glad she didn't. I never wanted to see her face. That face that was part of Christine and part the Opera Patron.

I regret going to see Christine earlier today. I can't believe I had had seen her today, I had sang my want for forgiveness to her. Now it felt like I had been singing to a different person. A completely different Christine.

I can't believe what just happened, I can't believe who I just met. I don't want to believe who that girl was. I want to die.

I just wanted to die…


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ya everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! The other day I found 6 inches of water in the NEW finished basement in my mom's and my home…. So yeah. No more explanation necessary.

Thanks sosososoosososoos much to all of you who reviewed! YOU ARE WONDERFUL!

Chapter 8

Christine's Point of View

I saw my daughter run out from behind the mirror before I even registered it. She flew past me, the sound of tears echoing as she ran past my bed side. The same mirror I had walked though several times. That mirror that held my past. Oh no.

What exactly made me though on my robe and slippers and open the mirror I don't really know. My feet were moving before my mind and heart. I wanted to turn back as I saw my way being guided by fire. It was inevitable. My feet wouldn't stop moving. I was going to see Erik….

I was going down once more…..

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The fact that I jumped into a freezing cold lake while I was sick and felt nothing surprised me. The fact that I was swimming at the speed I was swimming at surprised me. The fact that I was going back was enough to make me just sink under the water's depths and never surface.

Before my mind registered anything at all, I was in the labyrinth again. It hadn't changed. Nothing. Not a thing. It was just the same as I remembered it.

I could sense Erik's presence as easy as you could feel rain or heat. He was there somewhere in the darkness. My eyes shifted around me taking in my surroundings, and then I felt a strong body against me back and a hand over my mouth.

"How DARE you allow to let your daughter to come here and ruin everything! How DARE you! Why? Why must you make me suffer Christine? Do you enjoy seeing my heart break? A daughter? I'm sure the fop was delighted. I am less then delighted Christine. A child? Why? Answer me!" he took his hand away from my mouth, and I sneezed.

"Are you sick?" he asked me with so hint of caring in his voice. I coughed and nodded to his question. "Don't cough; it's bad for your voice." He said in a monotone. I wanted to roll my eyes, but that was an unladylike gesture.

"A child is not a sin Erik…" I said softly gazing at his hard and angry face. He wore a loose tucked in undershirt and dress pants and typical back boots.

"It looks like the same nightdress you wore when I first brought you here…" he said his voice still hard and unfeeling.

"That's because it's the same one. And Erik, a child is a wonderful thing…"

"Yes, I'm sure. That's why my mother loved me more that ANYTHING else in the world." He said sarcastically. I wanted to shake him, to tell him to stop being blind, that Etolee was his, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything for that matter. I just stood there, a look of strength and defiance. And, he laughed. He laughed!

"Oh Christine, you don't have to pretend you're strong with me."

"I am strong Erik." I was angry now. He was the most wonderful and most unique and interesting man I have ever known, but sometimes he acted like a five year old. "I didn't used to be but I am now. Raising an abnormally gifted child does that to you." I didn't mean to drop the hint, but it slipped out. I wanted to see where this conversation took him. I wanted to know what he really felt. I would tell him soon enough, just not yet.

He just looked at me for awhile. I kept my stance straight and my fists clenched. My hair was curling up again as I waited for him to move, or to just say something.

"When did you have her?" he asked stiffly.

"Right after Raoul and I decided to end our relationship." I answered just as stiffly. He looked like he might cry or kill me, I wasn't quiet sure which.

"That's just wonderful. Why did he dump you off into the streets? Did you tell him of your lack of staying faithful to him?"

Oh I could just kill him! He had no right to say that! Oh if only he knew. I had a feeling I was going to leave with a wounded soul before this… discussion was over. I would take many more bashings.

"Yes… I did tell him as a matter of fact, and yes, I did leave in the poring rain with nothing then a few coins and thin coat and a child growing in me." He didn't expect that. His face showed a hint of compassion and sadness, but it left as fast as it had come.

"You seem to forgive and forget easily don't you?" he asked me, anger and disgust in his voice.

"No, I never forgot. I was on my own for just a little while, in case you're wondering how I lived… that is if you care. I stayed with Madame Giry and Meg. Then, Meg and Raoul were married and we all lived together…"

"WHAT? When did… how did…."

"I don't know, so please do not ask. You've been out of the picture a long time haven't you? All I know was from that point on till my ninth month somehow they started seeing each other and fell in love. Oh, you should see them together Erik, it's like the face of love. They adore each other so much! Oh and Meg's face just sparkles when she sees him. And Raoul, I don't think I've ever seen him smile that much."

"Stop torturing me Christine! You have no idea how much I loved you, how much I still do! How did little Giry feel having her husband's daughter and almost wife in the house?"

"If you love me so much why are you saying these things to me as if I were a…."

"You aren't Christine… my god you are not!" he yelled, the first hint of emotion in his voice that I had heard yet.

"Then why are you treating me like I was one? My god Erik! I have my pride…" He had hurt me almost to the point of tears. I couldn't take much more of his bashing and insults.

"You have no right speaking to me about pride!" he bellowed.

"It's not all about you Erik! You can't expect the world to fall ion their knees and weep for you and beg your forgiveness for the sins that have been done upon you! There are people who have it worse that you!"

"Ha! Name a few!" he roared back at me once more. I could feel the almost smug look come to my face.

"How would you feel if you couldn't talk, see or hear? I have heard of people like that. How would you feel if you couldn't walk? How would you feel if you had a mental disability? You're mind is one of the greatest in the world Erik! There are some who can do nothing for themselves because they have so many problems, but what is worse is that they don't even know it! How would you feel if you were that woman who lives under a bridge near by and can't even afford to feed her five children and has to look at their sad faces and hear their hungry bellies all day? I'm not saying what has been done to you means nothing and I am not saying that no one has done you wrong. But you can't turn around and do evil and wicked things Erik and expect for the world to understand and feel compassion for you. You have to rise above it and be the wonderful person that I and only I know that you are."

He looked at me. He didn't move, he didn't react at all. He sat there and took in what I had just said. The fact that he stood motionless almost scared me. What if he suddenly just lashed out at me in anger for what I had just said? The candles flickered around me and lit up Erik's face and shone off the porcelain mask that covered half of his face. The emotion of the speech I had just made had exhausted me with my sickness. The elegant red covered swan bed near me was looking very comforting. But I could show no sign of backing down. I had to stay up for just a few more moments. Even though I felt like collapsing where I stood. I felt cold and shivery all of a sudden. The fever was coming back at a rapid pace. I could feel myself almost swaying form side to side from the dizziness.

"You really have grown up. And you're raising your daughter perfectly by the way. She's so soft spoken and proper." He said the sarcasm almost dripping off his words. "Next time you see her; tell her not to go trespassing on anyone's property again. She's meek like you were once but unlike you she has courage and charisma. You could learn from her. Young de Changy's traits are most admiral you know. Just do one thing; don't ever talk about suffering around me when you have never suffered yourself. Everyone is always saving you from something, helping you so you aren't hurt because you're such a delicate flower." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. They fell hard and long and my vision blurred almost at once.

"Oh don't cry as a tool for compassion, it's really not attractive. Have you ever seen me cry? You have never suffered Christine, so don't talk to me about the painful subject you innocent child. I hope your daughter doesn't grow up to be like you, she'll never be able to do anything for herself."

"I have seen you cry!" I screamed as loud as my weak lungs could manage through my hot and angry tears. "You cried when I left you Erik! Don't pretend you haven't cared! And I suffered every day knowing my daughter never knew who her real father was!"

"What…?" my shuddering tears racked my body and hurt my head and caused my head to whirl. Erik just looked at me, his mouth open as my world collapsed before me and the fever became victorious over my weak body.

"Christine… Christine, is she… is she…?"

I collapsed to the ground…..

Please review! Thanks so much you guys! I really hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

I own nothing.

PLEASE REVIEW! AND THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I WRITE FOR YOU!

Star From Darkness

Chapter 9

Erik's Point of View

She always seemed to faint at the wrong time. It was like there was this cue in her head of when to faint when it is most inconvenient for me. I stared at her for a few moments, a loud ringing sound in my ears.

I slowly moved to her. I bent down on my knees to the floor and just looked at her.

She was so sick, no doubt of that. Her pale face was clammy and wet as I touched her cheek. Her heart rate was high as I touched my fingers to her pulse. Her body was thin and weak. She looked so fragile. I scooped my arms beneath to pick hr her up. Just then, Mme. Giry ran into my home as I lifted Christine's body from the ground.

"Erik, what have you done now?" she said with a slow regretful voice. My timing with things was getting worse and worse.

"You treat me as if I were a reckless sixteen year old boy. I have done nothing." I said as I placed Christine delicately in her old bed I had made for her. Her weak and cold body sunk into the sheets as I covered her.

"Oh, that's a first! Erik is not the cause of something…"

"Don't tease me please!" I said through clenched teeth. "I have much to think about."

"You know about Ettie don't you?" she said, a sad smile on her face as I pulled a chair up to the red swan bed. Christine ground a little and rolled over, her whole front facing me.

"Yes," I said putting my hands in front of my face as if I was praying to the Lord. Mme. Giry walked over to me slowly, placinf a kind and caring hand on my strong shoulder.

"She's yours." She said, one of the biggest grins I had ever seen on her face. I closed my eyes and sighed. A child. My child.

"That's why she has the scar isn't it?" I asked, frustrated anger etched in my hard voice. I didn't end with me. I had passed it to my… daughter. "I've forced her to a life of solitude. I destroyed and marked her before she was born!" I said, my voice growing.

"No, actually she lives quite happily. Make-up is a blessing for her. The scar does bother her though. It's dry and irritated and itches her so. It gets frost bit in the winter, and most nights then she sleeps with a warmed towel around her right side of her face." She said in a very honest, almost blunt tone. I turned to her, my mouth hanging open.

"I should know this. I should have raised her. I should have known…" the tears I had tried to suppress failed me, and rolled down my cheeks. I felt the hot salty tears hit and sting the opened wounds of the deformity under the mask.

"She didn't want you to know Erik, she was terrified of what you would have down to the child."

"I would have loved her more than anything!" I screamed. Christine thought I was really that heartless. Did she think I would have really killed my own daughter?

"You've committed murder, she had good reason to think you would do it again. And after you disappeared, well… she had an infant to take care of. She didn't have time or the energy for health to look for its father! She was physically ill knowing her daughter would never know her father."

"I ran away…" I said. The words were hard to get out. Before I had come back as they were rebuilding this grand palace again, I had lived as a nomad. Living wherever I could. Sleeping wherever there was soft ground. "If I hadn't…"

"You would have seen Christine give birth to your child, yes Erik that's right. It's time to pay your dues my boy. You'll be paying them all right. You're going to have your hands full."

Mme. Giry left me then. I was left for the first time felling as if I was in total darkness. I had always had my music to comfort me. Now music was not enough to consol me for the ebbing darkness. Now, I had nothing.

The only thing I had now was a daughter I had never know and the only woman I had ever loved with the right to hate me for causing her pain…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

"Stop scratching your leg Ett…" Gabrielle said, her arms folded across her chest as she looked at her best friend gnawing at her lower right leg with her fingernails.

"I'm serous… stop scratching." She said, her voice sounding very much like Raoul when he was angry.

"I can't help it! GRRRR!" She screamed as the un-lady like sound came out of her throat "I'm it tights too much! My skins so dry! The tights rub against the skin and it itches!" she screamed as she clawed harder at her lower leg. Gabrielle stood up and grabbed her hand away from her leg.

"Stop! You're taking skin off!" She pointed to the forming scab below her knee and the flakes of skin around the flaming red of her leg. A huge bruise from dancing to the side of her knee did not improve the look of it. White streaks from fingernails covered her leg.

"I don't care!" she cried. "I just want it to stop itching!" she screamed and she brought her leg back bent in front of her back from underneath her tutu. She starting itching vigorously again, her face screwed into angry concentrated look. Her tights had already been shed to the floor from practice.

"FATHER!" Gabrielle yelled outside the dressing room door. "Ett won't stop scratching!" Raoul was in the room fast and walked over to Etolee and pinned her hand down. Etolee fought with strength.

"Stop." He said Calm but firmly. Etolee stopped fighting and let her hand rest in his tight grip. "You're going to hurt yourself." She nodded slightly, looking down to the ground. "You've been scratching your scar too haven't you?"

"Never saw her do that." Gabrielle said in an innocent voice. "I don't know why she scratches."

"Stress habit." Raoul said looking at his daughter. Etolee nodded. "Can you go get the cream from you mother's room please?" he asked his daughter. Gabrielle nodded and left the room, and Rould let his niece's hand go. She reached her hand up to her lower leg.

"Slap instead." He said smiling. She nodded and instantly started slapping her hands hard on her red inflamed leg. "Etolee, you only scratch when something that worries you has happened. What's wrong?"

"She went down." She said quietly. "Mom went though the mirror. I know she did. She's going to meet that man! I didn't MEAN to go down there!" Raoul sat up from the bed , his face pale and livid.

"WHY DID YOU GO DOWN THERE? DID YOU SEE HIM?" He bellowed at the girl. She only nodded. Raoul passed back and forth around the tiny room.

"What wrong with that man?" She asked, her voice rising. "I have the right to know."

"No, you have no right to know! His a sick sick man. He's mad!"

"I know that much. He seemed in good health to me."

"He's sick in love. With your mother. He loves your mother. He loves her more than anyone has ever loved another. That is all you will hear from me." Her mouth hung open for a few moments then she instantly went back to scratching.

"You're taking off flesh." He said darkly.

"I don't care, just let me scratch. Skin can come off, it can grow back."

"Sometimes the skin never grows back. Sometimes it's just left open to bleed." He said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Sometimes it needs to bleed." She said, she voice sad and worn.

"it's not supposed to bleed. It's not made to bleed.

"Some people are made to bleed. They can't help it. They were made that way. They bleed more, so they are shunned."

"Most don't like blood."

"They'll have to accept it. Everybody has a place that bleeds. Some more than others. And when the blood pours too much, no one's there to help them." Raoul knew whet Etolee was talking about. he could feel her pain, and he could feel Erik's soul in her as strong assif she was Erik himself.

"Be that as it may, you can't continue to let it bleed, you have to take care of it and heal the wounds."

"Sometimes there's too much blood to handle." She said as a tear ran down her cheek, and a trickle of blood ran down her leg.

And as Raoul looked at the girl, all he saw in her was Erik

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter! YEAH! It may be short, I do not know…. the story writes itself. Call it the Power of Erik.

I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! U GET ERIK COOKIES! I WRITE FOR YOU!

No, I don't have Erik locked in my basement, what would make you think something like that? J/k everyone.

This chapter is focused on Mme. Giry and our sexy Erik. I was in the mood for some humor! I can just see how their interaction with each other could be amusing. STRICLY FRIENDSHIP SEEN YOU SICK PERVERTS!

Chapter 10

Erik's Point of View

"She's been asleep for a long time Erik." Mme. Giry told me for the countless time. I was sitting ion a chair outside Christine's room, my arm leaning on the arm rest, the right side of my face leaning against my fist.

"She needs her rest. Trust me, she sleeps for a long time after she faint." I said, sarcasm and dryness almost dripping from my low tenor voice. Mme. Giry locked at me with a cross between look that didn't want to hear anything else and a look of complete shock.

"Please don't tell me anymore." Shutting her mouth that she hadn't realized that had been hanging open slightly in surprise.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said crossing my arms in front of my strong chest. Then, Mme. Giry did something I and never seen her do… she rolled her eyes. "That was uncalled for." I said at her very un-womanly like gesture to my comment. Then she laughed.

"Oh Erik it was perfectly called for! You sound like a stubborn five year old! All you would have to do is put a out on your face and thrust your nose in the air and you would look very much like one!"

I pouted my lower lip and pushed my nose into the air like she had said and crossed my arms tighter. The older woman laughed till tears were falling down her face. After a few more moments I smiled slightly despite my mood and lowered my arms to my side.

"You… you smiled." Mme. Giry said trying to catch her breath. "It is attractive on you Monsieur." She said with a very distraught smile.

"Get that sad look off your face," I demanded, "It's depressing me." I said with no emotions. "And how anything could make me look slightly attractive is beyond me."

"The right side of your face is very beautiful. Christine told me that the second after Ett was born. She said 'She looks so much like Erik, such a beautiful face.'" I sighed.

"Don't try and ignore the topic Erik. It won't work. You need to know about your child. What's more important, you have to know what you're going to say to Christine. I heard some of your conversation. You shouldn't keep you anger in like that. There people on the boarder of Persia I think that couldn't quite hear your quarrel."

"Lovely…"

"You can't take your anger, hate and self-loathing out on her. She bared your child."

"So I've heard…" But she ignored me and continued her lecture.

"If you could say anything to her now, what would you say? Really think about it Erik." I did. I could feel my eyebrows come to almost a glare as I thought hard in concentration. She wouldn't be able to hear me now, I could think of anything I truly wanted to say. Anything at all to my Christine. Gods how I loved her. I have to fight to take in oxygen every time I see her beautiful face, and I have to fight not to die every time I see her weep. I took in a deep breath, my anger at her disappearing.

"When was she born?" I asked seriously to my old friend. She smiled a slight smile that it was hard to notice it had even come and gone.

"December 16." She said gently to me. I nodded as if it was an uninteresting piece of information.

"So she is now…"

"Just fourteen." Said a soft beautiful voice behind me. I turned and saw Christine behind me. I had given her a soft cotton nightgown so she could be comfortable and one of my Persian robs to keep her warm from the horrible uncomfortable cold that came with a fever. Her hair was down and flowing uncontrollably around her, her faced flushed, her eyes red and the robe was wrapped tightly around her. I thought she had never looked more beautiful then she did now. Mme. Giry was up and gone before I had even realized she had left. Christine turned on her heel back to the bed room where she came, and she shut the door in my face.

I was left with only the age of my child and the date of her birth and the look of her frightened face when I said I would kill her if she said she had ever seen me. I would give anything to see her and her mother to smile at me.

I HOPE LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT


End file.
